12 September
= 2017 = Twitter Itskaito_ "Seriously nice talking with @justinbieber today. Not just putting this out here in the air. But sometimes people may think these "celebs" .." 9:32 PM (Pacific Time (US)) Itskaito_ "Are to into themselves or are crazy but man never met somebody so humble!" 9:33 PM = 2015 = * Justin Bieber at Palms Pool in Las Vegas, NV. Justin Bieber with Rich Homie Quan at Palms Pool|link= * Justin Bieber at XS nightclub. Diplo with Justin Bieber September 2015.jpg Diplo and Justin Bieber September 2015.jpg JB with Diplo September 2015.jpg JB and Diplo September 2015.jpg Justin Bieber and Diplo September 2015.jpg|link= = 2013 = Ryan Butler.jpg Ryan Butler with Justin Bieber 2013.jpg|link= Instagram Chaz in a car.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber wearing a hat September 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin hangs out with friends early in the night in London, England. Justin with Josh Devine.jpg|link= Justin with friends on the roof.jpg|'alfredoflores' "On the roof! @justinbieber @joshdevinedrums!" via Instagram Justin on the roof.jpg|'justinbieber' "On the roof" via Instagram Justin smiling 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' "Wow fun night" via Instagram Alfredo and Justin with Obama.jpg|'alfredoflores' "@justinbieber and I just casually chillen with Obama." via Instagram JUSTIN BIEBER ACOUSTIC PERFORMANCE, RADIO 1 TEEN AWARDS BBC Teen Awards 2012 VT1 (Panel Discussion and Justin Bieber Q&A) Grimmy chats to Justin Bieber * Justin Bieber greeting fans at London hotel. Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 1.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 2.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 3.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 4.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 5.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 6.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 7.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 8.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 9.jpg|link= Justin Bieber gets mobbed by fans in London 10.jpg|link= Justin Bieber - Just Getting Started - Book Signing Ryan Beatty Cover Every Little Thing - Good song bro Instagram Justin Bieber 'Stash life' on Instagram.jpg|'justinbieber' "Stash life" via Instagram Fanpic in London.jpg|'justinbieber' "Fanpic" via Instagram Justin wearing Brazilian beats.jpg|'justinbieber' "My Brazilian beats. Love u brazil!" via Instagram|link= Twitter JoshDevineDrums "Chillin with @NiallOfficial @justinbieber @alfredoflores" 3:37 AM (London) justinbieber "In London with @AlfredoFlores @niallofficial and @joshdevinedrums #nosleep" 4:08 AM :↳ NiallOfficial "@justinbieber @AlfredoFlores @JoshDevineDrums chillin with the kings!" 5:09 AM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber on So Random!. So Random sneak peek.jpg Justin Bieber singing on So Random.jpg Justin Bieber performing on So Random.jpg Justin Bieber So Random 2011.jpg Justin Bieber on So Random 2011.jpg|link= = 2010 = Twitter BboyJstyles "On my way to meet the guys 2 go to the VMAs 2 do the @Justinbieber show it will be the most exciting day of my life!" 10:56 AM (Pacific Time (US)) SimrinPlayer "My gameface! Lol almost showtime! Come on @JustinBieber let's do this! http://twitpic.com/2nxagi" 5:59 PM missjacquerae "shouts to my homie @lilmb123 who was up there dancing with @justinbieber on the awards show... EVERYONE FOLLOW HIM PLEASE" 7:00 PM = 2009 = Twitter JessieJDecker "@justinbieber see u tom. sunshine. Welcome to my town!" 12:16 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) Category:Bieberpedia calendar